warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EmberClan
Welcome to EmberClan. We are a budding new Clan on our own island far across the sun-drown place, where only access is by twoleg "boat". We are a peace-loving Clan and do not attack unless threatened. We scarcely have enemies inside or outside our borders as we are a lone Clan on the island, apart from attacks from foxes and badgers now and then. To make sure we have a good balance of warriors, sometimes we send patrols to the Little Twolegplace to recruit cats. Please enjoy your stay on our humble island and make yourself at home. The island has a sandy bay with many large boulders suitable for sunning. There are also shallow caves where cats can cool off. Further down the beach is a forest, and beyond that is the Little Twolegplace where cats tend to stay away from, especially during greenleaf when twolegs are most abundant. IF YOU WISH TO JOIN OR MAKE AN EDIT ON THE CLAN, PLEASE CONTACT CHOCO.LILYPASTEL ON HER TALK PAGE. IF YOU ARE JOINING, TYPE WHAT YOUR PELT COLOR IS, YOUR NAME, WHO YOUR CHARACTER IS PLAYED BY, YOUR RANK ECT. YOU MAY PLAY MORE THAN ONE CAT IF YOU WISH. FOR APPRENTICES AND KITS, PLEASE TELL ME WHEN YOU WISH TO BE APPRENTICED/MADE WARRIOR AND YOUR WARRIOR NAME UwU. PS it would be helpful if you told me and sent a link to a page about your character/s PPS please note that there are some cats made by me with a 'player needed' message in the brackets. This means you can play the character, but please message me first PPPS note that only 'normal' cat pelt colors are allowed (tortie, lilac, silver, ect). Sorry but I won't accept cats with ridiculous pelt colors like pink or green, as EmberClan is quite a dignified, skilled Clan. PPPPS, you may play as a cat from the Little Twolegplace, but if you do, you must roleplay on the 'Little Twolegplace' page that is in progress. In the Twolegplace it's a world of your own, you can even band together your characters and make a little Clan or something! UwU 'ALLEGIANCES' Leader - Redstar - long-haired, dark ginger tom with brilliant amber eyes (played by choco.lilypastel) Deputy - Fernfrost - silver tabby-and-white she-cat with grey-green eyes (Player needed) Medicine Cat '- Cherryflame - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Player Needed) 'Warriors Hollyfrost - black she-cat with grey-green eyes and a white dash on her chest (player needed) Bramblestep - black-and-white tom with greenish-amber eyes (played by choco.lilypastel) Whitemist - pretty white she-cat with green eyes (player needed) Berryheart - cream she-cat with blue-green eyes (player needed) Eaglewhisker - dark brown tabby tom with white paws, amber eyes and a white chest (player needed) Burnscar- Red-orange tom with gray eyes. Very protective of his clanmates, and a great friend. (played by Violetfen4) Nighthunter- Black tom with green-blue eyes. Speaks with a french accent. (played by Violetfen4) More Warriors Coming Soon!~ Apprentices ~None~ Queens Daisyshade - pale ginger she-cat with white paws and unusual green eyes (Bramblestep's mate; played by choco.lilypastel) Kits Lavenderkit - lilac she-kit with white paws and lavender-colored eyes (played by choco.lilypastel) Starrykit - shy chocolate tortoiseshell she-kit with lovely aqua eyes (played by choco.lilypastel) Elders ~None~ Scarlet.jpg|Redstar 4610709.jpg|Fernfrost dilute-calico-cat-21348469.jpg|Cherryflame 9b73d3220b4c2571ea141561f77943e1--animals-in-flower-crowns-cats-flowers.jpg|Hollyfrost shutterstock_454564069.jpg|Bramblestep ZyPybIXHd9JUPN88qH06_A37808.jpeg|Whitemist Category:Clans